Flora Blackadder: First Year
by Miris.Ms
Summary: Flora starts her first year at Hogwarts. She was born a rebel, but then she meets George Weasley and inmediatly become Best Friends. Will their friendship turn into something more? Find Out! Rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: I don t own Harry Potter. DISCLAIMER 2: I don t own the image.


So, here is a Hogwarts story! I actually LOVE writing love stories so just expect all of my stories to have a touch of romance. Back to THIS story, it is situated when Fred and George enter Hogwarts. Hope you like it. :3

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter

She was just sitting at the edge of her bed, waiting. It looked like she had been like that for hours, but they were only ten minutes. She felt they were hours. Then, a little black spot appeared in the distance. It grew bigger and bigger and when Flora noticed it, the owl was already at her room. She stood up and approached carefully to the bird. It was holding a letter and she took it with shaky hands. She was still refusing to believe it. She thought it was just another letter from Aunt Mabel, because she didn´t want to get excited and then discover she was not going to Hogwarts, because, who would ever say that Flora Lynette Blackadder was going to Hogwarts? Even her parents doubted it, and she knew it, even though they tried not to show it. Flora was the youngest in her family. She had two older sisters, Amanda and Gretchen, and then another older sibling, Donovan. She had always been the "black sheep". All the members in her family were organized, responsible and they all hated everything that was not like that. They all had been Ravenclaws, they were pretty smart. But Flora, she was the opposite of that; she wasn´t quite intelligent, she always forgot everything, she liked to play jokes on everybody and she could never think of the word "organization". And, if that wasn´t enough, she _looked _different from them. All of them were dark-haired and had grey, cold eyes. But Flora was blonde and had beautiful, green wild-looking eyes. But she couldn´t care less.

So when she received the letter, she thought it was a dream, just like every single child that had received it. That letter would change her life forever. And she was definitely going to change the image her family had of her. So, she opened the letter and stared in disbelief at that single paragraph that had changed her life.

She screamed cheerfully and ran downstairs to show the letters to all her family.

"Mom! Dad! I´m going to Hogwarts!"

She ran through the hall and entered the dining room, where everyone was eating.

"I´m going to Hogwarts!"

Everyone at the room stared at her with weird looks in their eyes.

"Flora Lynette" her mother said ", I told you to stay in your room until you thought of what you did"

"Oh…Yeah, I forgot" Flora said. Earlier she placed a banana peel on the floor and Donovan slipped on it. He broke some plates and Mother got angry at her, just because of the plates.

"No, you have to return and…"

"Mom, I´ve been accepted at Hogwarts!"

"Are you serious?" Gretchen said "Is this a joke?"

"No here´s the letter" Flora handled it to her sister excitedly.

"It´s true" Gretchen mumbled "She´s going to Hogwarts"

"It can´t be possible" Amanda took the letter from Gretchen and read it quickly. "Oh. God! She´s actually going"

"Hey guys, I´m still here!"

They didn´t seem to care, passing the letter through the table.

"Oh, honey we always knew you were going!" Mother said.

Oh sure, Flora thought, you _always _knew I was NOT going.

"I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw, Flora" Father said.

"I don´t care which house she gets sorted in" Donovan said "She´s going and that´s all"

Flora smiled at her brother and sat down in the floor besides her Father.

"Sooo…Are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"I promise we´re going tomorrow"

"Yay! Thanks Father. I love you!" She hugged her Father and she ran into her room, letter in hand.

She started by seeking for a trunk and cleaning it up.

Then, she chose her outfit for the next day.

It is resumed into two sentences, but when Flora finished, it was almost midnight.

She changed her clothes, then climbed into the bed, and set off the lights.

She fell asleep thinking of the wonders that will await her at Hogwarts.

* * *

So….How was it? Please review if you want me to update, I already have the next chapter. Minimum ONE REVIEW please? It inspires me. :3

-Miris


End file.
